


Dominio

by Saku88s



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, CEO, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Office Sex, PWP without Porn, Secretaries, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku88s/pseuds/Saku88s
Summary: Il potere, il dominio e il controllo sono l'essenza di Sasuke Uchiha, CEO della Uchiha Corporation. Sakura Haruno è la speciale segretaria del suo vice, Sabaku no Gaara, colui che lo ha costretto a cedergli metà del suo grattacielo. Per questo motivo il suo lato dominante prende il sopravvento.Dal capitolo:Era intrigato da Sakura, era bella, intelligente e tutto il resto, però lo era soprattutto perchè era di Gaara, e fremeva dalla voglia di poterla possedere. Solo che dopo tre mesi era diventato insopportabile guardarla, ma soprattutto pensarla a scopare con Gaara dietro quelle tendine.Doveva averla, e non tutta in una volta, l'avrebbe presa a piccoli pezzi e come voleva lui.[SasuSaku][accenni GaaSaku][CEO!AU]
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, SasuSaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dominio

**Author's Note:**

> Avviso:  
> 1\. In questa OneShot non c'è niente di romantico.  
> 2\. Leggete solo se vi piace il Sasuke sadico e cattivo.  
> 3\. È presente una scena Dub-con (Dubbia Consensualità).

Dominio

Il Potere, il dominio e il controllo erano l'essenza di Sasuke Uchiha. Erano per queste qualità che era diventato a soli ventitré anni il CEO della Uchiha Corporation, ereditata dalla famiglia.

Suo padre aveva scelto lui invece di suo fratello maggiore, perchè quest'ultimo era troppo buono, e per guidare la loro azienda, tenerla in cima a tutte le altre, c'era bisogno di qualcuno con le palle, qualcuno che non si tirava indietro nelle decisioni più dure, drastiche, agendo con fermezza e autorità.

In due anni che aveva preso a capo l'azienda, aveva disintegrato i suoi rivali, comprando e acquisendo tutto quello che gli interessava che portava beneficio. Sfruttava e arrivava ad usare ogni mezzo per ottenere quello che voleva, non c'era niente e nessuno che riusciva a fermarlo.

Otteneva ogni cosa.

L'unica volta che aveva avuto più rogne del solito, era stato quando cercava di acquisire la Sabaku Corp. Il capo, Sabaku no Gaara, era fatto della sua stessa pasta, deciso, spietato e per nulla intimorito da lui. Però, quel tipo con tutta la sua azienda era una risorsa preziosa, per questo aveva insistito senza demordere per ottenerla. Alla fine giovava ad entrambi quell'unione.

Per farlo si era dovuto abbassare a qualche compromesso, come cedergli l'ufficio di Itachi all'ultimo piano del grattacielo, nonché lo stesso dove lo aveva lui. Solitamente l'ultimo piano se lo teneva tutto per se, per i suo team più fedele, e per suo fratello, ma Gaara era stato chiaro a riguardo, o quello o niente acquisizione.

Per colpa di quei compromessi era costretto a vederlo ogni maledetto giorno.

Il capo era sempre lui, ma Gaara era diventato il suo vice. Detestava tutto questo, ma doveva ammettere che lo trovava impeccabile negli affari, un vero mostro. Aveva assoluto rispetto per lui, ma questo non negava l'odio nei suoi confronti.

Gaara aveva anche voluto tutto il suo team con se, cosa che non aveva avuto nulla da dire a riguardo. Se era diventato un pezzo grosso, arrivando in alto quanto lui da così giovane, era grazie anche alle persone che collaboravano con lui.

Sempre Gaara, aveva una segretaria personale, che teneva alla reception proprio davanti al suo ufficio, che lo serviva in tutto, ma proprio in _tutto_. Con il tempo aveva imparato che era la sua donna, o per meglio dire, avevano una relazione esclusiva non propriamente romantica. In poche parole, Sakura era proprietà di Gaara.

_Sakura_. Era una ragazza bellissima, capelli lunghi e rosati, occhi verdi giada, corpo snello, con le curve al posto giusto.

Più di una volta si era soffermato a fissarla, non perchè avesse un'interesse sentimentale, ma lo attraeva fisicamente. Capiva perchè Gaara se la teneva per se; era sexy quando camminava per il piano facendo ancheggiare il culo con eleganza, o quando si mordeva distrattamente le labbra mentre si concentrava a lavorare al computer.

Era una fortuna che ci fossero delle vetrate tra gli uffici, si poteva vedere e controllare tutto e tutti.

  


La guardava anche in quel momento. Sakura aveva lo sguardo puntato sullo schermo del computer, fin quando ad un certo punto le suonò il telefono della reception.

Alzò lo sguardo, notando Gaara nel suo ufficio che la guardava da dietro al vetro con la cornetta del telefono all'orecchio, dicendole qualcosa con un sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra.

Tornò a guardare Sakura, vedendola sorridere compiaciuta, e risistemare il telefono subito dopo. Poi si alzò dalla postazione e si girò per portarsi davanti alla porta dell'ufficio di Gaara.

Quando entrò li vide avvicinarsi a vicenda, lei tenendo il sorriso compiaciuto, e lui mangiarla con gli occhi.

Gaara la afferrò per la vita con un gesto deciso e veloce, facendola scontrare contro di se, baciandola avidamente e con passione, mentre muoveva l'altra mano sul telecomando dando il comando di abbassare le tendine oscuranti.

Per almeno una buona mezz'ora loro due non sarebbero stati disponibili. Ormai era diventata un'abitudine, se non tutti i giorni, ci mancava poco.

Anche lui aveva una segretaria con cui si cavava le voglie sessuali, in verità cambiava spesso segretarie, si stancava dopo pochi mesi. Diventavano noiose o si innamoravano di lui, creandogli solo fastidio inutile.

Era intrigato da Sakura, era bella, intelligente e tutto il resto, però lo era soprattutto perchè era di Gaara, e fremeva dalla voglia di poterla possedere. Solo che dopo tre mesi era diventato insopportabile guardarla, ma soprattutto pensarla a scopare con Gaara dietro quelle tendine.

Doveva averla, e non tutta in una volta, l'avrebbe presa a piccoli pezzi e come voleva lui.

  


~☀~☾~☀~

  


La settimana dopo, aveva pensato a tutto. Aveva organizzato una riunione con alcuni pezzi grossi, e aveva dato a Gaara il compito di occuparsene, dato che era il migliore negli affari. Sarebbe stato impegnato almeno per un paio d'ore, senza la sua Sakura. Aveva dato l'incarico a Karin di portare dei caffè alla sala riunioni, così da non dover far muovere Sakura dalla reception.

Quel giorno, Sakura indossava un camicia bianca con una gonna bordeaux a vita alta e aderente, e tacchi neri. Era una meraviglia per gli occhi.

Al momento giusto, aveva telefonato all'ufficio di Suigetsu, il coordinatore del piano, ordinandogli di dare l'incarico a Sakura di stampare il fascicolo “Hyuga” e portarglielo direttamente in ufficio.

Sakura non si sarebbe fatta domande, immaginando che lo chiedeva a lei solo perchè Karin non era disponibile.

  


Quando la vide arrivare attraverso il vetro, gli venne da sorridere malignamente pregustandosi quello che aveva in mente. La attendeva seduto alla scrivania.

La sentì bussare alla porta, decisa.

<< Avanti >>

Sakura entrò, cercando il suo sguardo << Le ho portato il fascicolo che ha chiesto >>

Aspettò che gli si portò davanti alla scrivania << Grazie >> li afferrò appoggiandoli senza troppo interesse.

<< Le serve altro? >> domandò cortese e professionale.

_Oh sì_. Si alzò dalla poltroncina << In realtà... >> iniziò a camminare lentamente su un lato della stanza, tenendosi a distanza << … c'è qualcosa... >>

Sakura si voltava man mano che le girava attorno, tenendolo d'occhio, con espressione apparentemente normale.

Sasuke si fermò davanti alla porta, e con un gesto del tutto disinvolto girò la manopola di blocco, iniziando a renderla sospettosa.

Si voltò tornando a guardarla, ammirandola dalla testa ai piedi, affamato e voglioso << Mi chiedevo... >> iniziò a fare qualche passo verso di lei << … ti andrebbe di essere anche la mia segretaria? >>

Le si fermò davanti, a circa un metro di distanza, con le mani in tasca e gli occhi fissi sui suoi.

Sakura si stupì di quella richiesta << Come? >>

<< Sarai sempre la segretaria di Gaara, ma voglio che tu sia anche la mia >> spiegò meglio.

Sakura era confusa << Io non capisco, Karin non va bene? Mi sembra molto brava nel suo lavoro >>

Si accigliò un po' al suo tentativo di rifiuto << Karin fa bene il suo lavoro, ma ho pensato che se c'è solo una persona a coordinare gli impegni miei e di Gaara, diventa tutto più semplice... >>

Non parlava solo di lavoro, intendeva _tutto_ quello che faceva la segretaria del capo, e Sakura era intelligente, sapeva benissimo a cosa si riferiva.

Sakura sbatté le ciglia più volte, metabolizzando la questione.

La fissò in attesa della risposta. Risposta che era meglio gliela desse in modo corretto. 

<< Io... non credo che- >>

Risposta sbagliata.

Sasuke fece un passo in avanti, costringendola a indietreggiare. L'espressione di Sakura era stupita e ansiosa << Credi di avere scelta? >>

Sakura capendo la situazione, indietreggiò ancora, ritrovandosi con il sedere contro alla scrivania.

Sasuke le si avvicinò ancora, lentamente, fermandosi ad un soffio dal suo corpo. Nella tasca, spinse il pulsante del telecomando, dando il comando di abbassare le tendine.

Sakura si allarmò, sapendo cosa significava << Non posso farlo >> provò a uscire dalla prigionia del corpo di Sasuke, ma quest'ultimo la afferrò per il braccio, tenendola ferma lì.

Mosse l'altra mano sul suo viso, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro la spalla << Non rendere le cose difficili >> le diede un'occhiata accigliata.

Lei aveva il respiro quasi sospeso per la sua vicinanza, in tensione. E quando Sasuke avvicinò le labbra al suo viso, subito reagì spostando la testa, evitando che la baciasse.

Le toccò la spalla, scivolando poi sul suo collo esposto, accarezzandole la pelle, mentre le annusava i capelli. Profumava di fiori e agrumi << Sai di volerlo anche tu... >> le disse con un tono più caldo.

Sakura tentò ancora di liberarsi, ma Sasuke la immobilizzò aderendo al suo corpo; era riuscito ad aprirle le gambe infilandoci le sue, la mano ferma sulla sua vita, salda e che premeva forte << Si sbaglia... >>

Innervosito per il suo continuo rifiuto, le afferrò il mento con la mano, girandole la testa, costringendola a guardarlo. I loro visi erano ad un soffio l'uno dall'altro, tanto da sentire i loro respiri << Stai forse discutendo con me? >>

Sakura afferrò il braccio di Sasuke, tentando di liberarsi, ma la sua presa era troppo forte.

Era stupito e anche piuttosto eccitato dalla tenacia e dal coraggio che lei possedeva. _Bene_. Aveva bisogno di essere educata << Credi che non sia capace di prenderti con la forza, renderti solo mia? >>

Le lasciò bruscamente il mento allontanandosi di un passo. La vedeva combattuta interiormente, sapeva che lui era in grado di separarla da Gaara. Quest'ultimo era il suo punto debole, sapeva come colpirla per farla cedere.

<< Fai la brava e ti lascio scopare quanto vuoi con lui... >> le appoggiò una mano sulla sua testa, mentre con l'altra si slacciava la cintura.

Sakura deglutì la saliva. Era vinta, e non aveva altra scelta che assecondarlo.

<< Giù... >> le ordinò con voce autoritaria e suadente, mentre premeva il palmo verso il basso, costringendola ad abbassarsi. Si sentì terribilmente soddisfatto nel non sentirla opporre più resistenza.

L'aveva fatta inginocchiare davanti a lui, sottomessa.

La dominava. Si sentiva potente.

<< Voglio la tua bocca >> le disse mentre lasciava cadere i pantaloni e i boxer.

Sakura si avvicinò con la bocca lentamente, esitando per un momento, ma lo sguardo penetrante di Sasuke la costrinse ad andare avanti.

La guardava, godendo nel vederla sul pavimento, con il cazzo eretto davanti al suo viso.

Sospirò eccitato appena sentì e vide la sua mano afferrarlo per la base, con le sue labbra e la sua lingua iniziare a lubrificarlo.

Sakura andava piano, controvoglia, senza prenderlo in bocca.

Sasuke se ne accorse quasi subito, e accigliato le afferrò la testa, stringendole i capelli alla base, obbligandola ad alzare lo sguardo di colpo sul suo, vedendole una lieve smorfia di dolore sul viso << Ti conviene impegnarti >> la minacciò sapendo cosa alludeva << Mi hai capito? >>

Sakura annuì temendo che la separasse da Gaara sul serio << Sì... sì ho capito >>

Non le lasciò la presa sui capelli, anzi le costrinse ad abbassare il viso, puntandole il cazzo davanti alla faccia. La vide dargli un'occhiata di resa, per poi subito schiudere la bocca, tornando a guardargli il membro.

Sakura prese in bocca la punta, iniziando a succhiarla, provocandogli un gemito sospirato.

A quelle carezze di lingua le concesse di muoversi più liberamente, ma senza mai lasciarle i capelli.

Un po' alla volta, la sentì muoversi con più confidenza e agio, prendendolo più in profondità, iniziando a stimolarlo anche con la mano.

Fissava ogni sua mossa, godendo nel vederla affondare e succhiargli il cazzo, trovando la cosa di una soddisfazione erotica incredibile.

<< Dio... sì così... >> quella bocca era calda come l'inferno. 

Sentiva la sua lingua passargli lasciva su tutta l'asta, ascoltando il suono bagnato che emetteva nel succhiarglielo. Lo eccitava sempre di più, volendo sempre di più.

Si ritrovò infatti a stringere la presa sulla sua testa, seguendo i suoi movimenti, e facendo sempre più pressione, spronandola ad aumentare l'intensità << Così... brava >>

Ad ogni affondo, il piacere aumentava sempre di più, talmente tanto da iniziare a delirare dalla lussuria, sorridendo con un'appagante soddisfazione di potere.

<< Voglio che quando scoperai il cazzo di Gaara, penserai al gusto del mio... >>

Sakura anche volendo fermarsi non poteva, Sasuke le stava conducendo i movimenti della testa con foga, in preda all'estasi. Sentendo il suo cazzo quasi in gola, le si formarono delle lacrime sotto gli occhi per lo sforzo e il senso di soffocamento.

Sasuke intensificò il ritmo, sentendo il piacere arrivare all'apice. Quando sentì il momento si fermò di colpo, lasciando il cazzo a metà nella sua bocca, invadendola di getti caldi di sborra, liberando un caldo e appagato gemito sospirato.

Non contento spinse la sua testa contro di lui, affondandosi fin dove arrivava in gola, facendole sbrodolare lo sperma e la saliva dai bordi della bocca. Era la visione più appagante che avesse mai visto. Il pensiero di aver scopato la bocca della donna di Gaara lo faceva impazzire.

Vedendola allo stremo, la tirò indietro di colpo, trascinando con se fili di saliva e sborra, facendola riprendere fiato.

Sakura ebbe un leggero conato di vomito, e fece per sputare il liquido denso nella sua bocca, quando Sasuke le afferrò le guance con la mano, obbligandola a guardarlo in quegli occhi d'onice accattivanti e magnetici.

<< Manda giù >>

Sakura esitò un momento, ma si costrinse ad eseguire.

<< Brava >> le sorrise maligno, passandole il pollice sulle labbra, spalmandole i rimasugli di sperma.

Sakura era tesa, ancora in ginocchio, metabolizzando tutto quello che ne avrebbe conseguito, fatto e fatta sentire.

<< Su dai, non fare quella faccia strana. Non è poi così diverso dal tuo Gaara. Ti fai sporcare la bocca anche da lui, no? >> la sfotté compiaciuto.

Sakura frustrata e infastidita, decise di non rispondere per non peggiorare la situazione.

<< In piedi >> le porse una mano per aiutarla, ma lei la rifiutò, alzandosi da sola.

Aspettò che fosse completamente in piedi per prenderla per il mento e spingerla di nuovo contro la scrivania.

Sakura strinse gli occhi all'impatto brusco.

<< Allora... >> la fissò con autorità << Pensi di farcela con tutti e due? >> le chiese con sguardo superiore.

Esigeva una sola risposta.

Mosse l'altra mano sulla sua coscia, inizialmente sopra la gonna, poi intrufolandocisi sotto con le dita, esplorando quel corpo che tanto bramava.

Sakura emise un respiro sospeso, trattenendosi nell'esprimere il suo stato d'animo combattuto tra il fastidio e il desiderio.

<< Rispondimi >> le ordinò duramente, facendo uno scatto sotto la sua gonna, arrivandole in mezzo alle gambe, passandole lascivo un dito sulla sua figa coperta dalla stoffa dell'intimo.

Sakura vibrò a quel tocco, annuendo velocemente << Sì-ì >> emise un corto respiro di tensione nervosa.

Sasuke sorrise compiaciuto << Vedi... non era così difficile >>

Tolse la mano da sotto la sua gonna, allontanandosi di un passo da lei per risistemarsi i vestiti.

Sakura tornò a respirare con un certo sollievo, osservandolo rivestirsi.

<< Puoi andare >>

La vide muoversi immediatamente verso la porta, trovando la cosa divertente. Solo quando sentì il suono della manopola sbloccarsi, si voltò a guardarla << Ah Sakura... >> la vide fermarsi con la mano sulla maniglia << Segnati un appuntamento per domani alle 11:00. Ti voglio nel mio ufficio... >>

Sakura strinse la maniglia << Certo Mr. Uchiha >>

<< … e non mettere niente sotto la gonna... >> aggiunse con un sorriso sghembo e accattivante.

Sakura uscì senza degnargli di uno sguardo o una risposta, semplicemente si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Non avrebbe più opposto resistenza, perchè ce l'aveva in pugno.

Se Gaara aveva voluto condividere lo stesso piano, lui d'ora in poi avrebbe condiviso la stessa donna.

Sasuke Uchiha aveva il dominio di quel grattacielo, ma soprattutto aveva il dominio su tutto e tutti.

  


  


~ ♥ ~♥~♥~


End file.
